Under the Sea
by lyss02
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's kids need a bath. But the kids want to do other things. Fluff. DL


**Under the Sea **

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I don't own the song either

Danny sat on the lounge watch some football in silence when a suddenly a loud crash of music came out of his daughters bedroom.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

Danny got up quickly; he walked slowly into her bedroom to reveal.

His wife and 3 year old daughter dancing to a little Mermaid song. Then his 5 year old son came to stand next to Danny with his arms crossed.

"They are so immature" the young boy said

"Now where did you learn that word Jake?" Danny asked his son

"Well Mummy say's it about you all the time. I learn words from everywhere" Jake responded

"Really where else do you learn words"

"Well at you and mummy's work all the time but a can't remember them right now. Then when you are watching your football " Danny quickly covered his sons mouth

"You need to forget those words Jake or…"

"Or what Daddy what's the worst you could do?" Jake challenged making Danny laugh

"I could do this" Danny said as he grabbed his son and started to tickle him

"Daddy…stop…okay I give up" Jake said between giggles Danny then let him go. He then noticed that the two girl's weren't dancing anymore.

"Hey what happened to the dancing" Danny asked

"Okay we will continue come and dance with us" his Daughter said

"If I have to Lillian" Danny said as his daughter dragged him into her bedroom. Lindsay looked up and smiled at him.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea _

Danny had now picked up Lillian and was dancing with her. While Lindsay on the way had got Jake and was now dancing with him.

Soon the song was over.

"Daddy can we go under the sea" Lillian asked her dad

"Hmmm I don't know if you have been a good enough girl "Danny said

"I have even ask mummy"

"Montana has your daughter been good"

Lindsay stopped for a moment

"I suppose she has"

"YAY we are going to go under the sea. I need to go and pack my things" Lillian said as she got down and pushed her parents out of her room.

"What have you gotten us into Danny" Lindsay said

"Don't worry you got and help them pack and I will come in and tell you when everything is ready" Danny instructed

Half an hour later the kids were all dressed in there swimmers and were ready to go.

"When are we going" Jake asked

"When your Daddy is ready" Lindsay replied

"Yeah silly head" Lillian said back Lindsay then rolled her head back knowing what was going to happen next

"What about you silly brain" said Jake making a weak attempt to get back at his younger sister.

"You just said what I said" Lillian replied

"Na you said head and I said brain. Ha" Jake said

"Yeah but a brain is inside a head silly head"

Lindsay knew that they were going to continue until Danny let them go to where ever they were going.

Suddenly Danny came out.

"Are you guys ready for an under the sea adventure" Danny asked

"YEAH" Both kids said

"Follow me then" Danny said as he walked threw the halls of there home. He suddenly got to a door.

"Daddy this is the bathroom" Jake said in an unexcited voice.

"Yes but did you hear that about every few weeks when…the bathroom turns into the sea" Danny said

"Wow" Lillian said

"Can we see it" asked Jake

"Okay but on three" Danny said "One, Two, Three"

Danny then opened to door to reveal a blue floor and little fish stuck to the walls with a bath full of water.

"Yay we are under the sea" said Lillian

**Two Hours later **

Danny and Lindsay were looking at there sleeping children.

"That was a very imaginative way of getting then to have a bath" Lindsay said

"I know I am just so smart and…" Danny was cut off by his wife

"And your cleaning that up" Lindsay said as she walked back and closed the door to the room there children were sleeping in.

"But Montana" Danny wined

"No buts Danny now march" Lindsay instructed a she pushed Danny into the bathroom.

**THE END **

Okay I hope you all liked my fluffy story.

Now the little blue button is calling you to tell me if you liked it or not. Go on puch it I dare you….lol


End file.
